1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a molding apparatus for hardening, finishing and shaping cement pastes by electrolysis and electrophoresis. More particularly, it relates to a molding apparatus for electrolytically setting or hardening reactive pastes without requiring contact between the paste and the electrodes. This invention prevents the gases generated in the electrolysis process from escaping and distorting the surface of the paste. The porous mold allows the paste to harden without material splattering from the surface of the electrode to the paste, discoloring the surface of the item being molded.
2. Prior Art
This patent application is related to the U.S. patent application 07/984,617 now abandoned, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,266 entitled "Control of the Hardening of Binders and Cements" awarded to the Government on Oct. 12, 1993. The former is a primitive version of the present invention; the latter covers the use of electrolysis to generate the acid or base required to make a suitably prepared paste harden. The paste is formulated to react with the acid or base that is generated by the decomposition of an electrolyte in the paste. However, the patent specifically mentions that the electrodes are placed in contact with the paste. In the present invention, the same paste is used as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,266 but the electrodes are not in contact with the paste.
An improved process for controlling the hardening of binder or cement pastes is disclosed in this application. This process utilizes electrolysis to produce the acid or alkali as needed to harden or set the paste in the mold.